


It's Worth The Fall

by antheta



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Bickering, Cute, Fluff, M/M, ModelStudent!Dongpyo, StudentBody!Eunsang, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, it's still february anyways, kinda late for a valentine fic but fuck it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22917463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antheta/pseuds/antheta
Summary: "Look, I just can't understand what went through your mind when you climed the side of the fucking building up to my class' window, which so happens to be on the 4th fucking floor?"
Relationships: Lee Eunsang/Son Dongpyo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	It's Worth The Fall

"But I still don't fucking understand how you can be this dumb despite being the first on the ranks!" The little brunette says, his eyebrows furrowing in frustration.

"Dongpyo, I-" his lover starts, but immediately stops when the smaller cuts him off.

"I mean, for fuck's sake! You're the student body president! You're supposed to set an example for the other students!" The said Dongpyo exclaims.

"Okay, first of all, I'm not the student body president, Junho is. I'm only the vice president" 

"Same thing! Besides, what about basketball, huh? What are you going to do about your competition that's coming up? You're the damn captain, Lee Eunsang!"

"Yah, that competition's still like 3 months away. I'm sure i would have healed by then. This shit's nothing! It'll probably take me 2 weeks and I'll be able to jump around again" The raven haired says, in hopes of calming his lover down.

"Look, I just can't understand what went through your mind when you climed the side of the fucking building up to my class' window, which so happens to be on the 4th fucking floor?"

"Yes, okay that was kind of stupid, but let's think about it this way; at least you got the most amazing Valentine's gift from the most amazing boyfriend!" Eunsang says, a clumsy grin plastered on his face, which quickly receives a flick on the forehead from the slightly older male in front of him.

"I would give up your homemade chocolates and that damn duck plushie for your ankle to be all fine and healthy" Dongpyo pouts, looking at the fresh cast on the taller's leg.

"Baby, stop looking at it like that! It really is no big deal. I mean, I don't even know why they got me a cast, it doesn't even hurt one bi- AW OKAY OKAY I'M SORRY AW STOP PLEASE" Eunsang winces in pain, as Dongpyo pinches his forearm.

"The cast? you don't deserve. But the pinch? You deserve every pain it gives you, for how bullshit your words can be sometimes"

"O-okay I'm sorry, God" the taller says, stroking his reddened arm gently, to ease the pain.

"There. Now it won't hurt as much. I'm sorry for pinching you, I know you just don't want me to worry" Dongpyo says, after pecking the pinch mark on his lover's arm.

"Ouch, now my lips hurt too" the said lover says, bringing his lips forward, and closing is eyes in hopes for a kiss from the smaller; receiving a small kiss, but also a shove on his face immediately after.

"Stop fucking around. I've missed 2 classes just to take care of you already" Dongpyo sighed.

"You know what? Did you bring those baby chicken crayons I bought you last week?"

"Yes..? What, do you want to color some pictures all of the sudden?" The brunette asks, a confused look on his face.

"You can draw on my cast! How fun is that?!" The talled says, a little too excitedly, with a grin on his face.

"Lee Eunsang, are you literally 5 years old?" Dongpyo says, scrunching his nose.

"I wasn't the one who asked for baby crayons in the first place, so if anyone's the baby here, it'll be-" Eunsang starts, after giving a peck to the tip of his boyfriend's button nose.

"Fucking fine, I'll get my crayons, just wait here" Dongpyo cuts, getting up and leaving the school's medical room for a couple of minutes, and coming back with a baby chicken shaped container on his hand.

"Draw me a baby chicken like this " Eunsang says after the shorter sat down, pointing at a drawing on the crayon container.

"Yah! Are you kidding? How do you even draw that?"

"Oh, come on, Mr. Top Student. I'm sure you're just underestimating your art skills" the taller says, moving his leg a bit so it's in a more convenient position for his lover to draw on.

"If tou cast turns out ugly, you have no rights to blame me" Dongpyo shoots a glare at him and slouches down a little to start his drawing.

"It wont" the raven haired male says, more to himself, since the latter was too focused on his drawing to listen.

Dongpyo was gorgeous, no question in that. But to Eunsang, he looks the most gorgeous when he's focused. When his eyes shines with determination, his lips turning into a pout once in a while, and his eyebrows scrunching together when he's having a bit of a difficulty on something. Dongpyo was gorgeous when Eunsang met him for the first time ever, on his highschool entrance exams, that he kept staring at the boy for too long, causing the teacher to accuse him of cheating. Dongpyo was incredibly gorgeous then, and incredibly gorgeous now, on this moment in time, with his little tongue poking out of the side of his plump lips, and his eyebrows narrowing beneath his quite overgrown, freshly dyed hair.

"Yah! Lee Eunsang! Are you even listening to me?" The taller's train of thought was disturbed by his lover's annoyed yell, making him jump a little.

"Oh, sorry. Yeah?"

"I said, I fucked it up, but I guess you can stilk walk around with it on. I mean, it is crayon, so it will probably fade overtime, since you'll probably move it around so mu-" Eunsang cuts him off with a kiss, causing the smaller to push him off when he realizes it was getting far too long, that he's starting to lose his breath.

"What?"

"Okay first of all, what the fuck. Second of all, my lips aches, you asshole. And third of all, you didn't even let me finish!" Dongpyo says, covering his mouth in case his one hell of a boyfriend tries to surprise attack him again.

"I'm sorry, I just felt the sudden urge to kiss you" Eunsang chuckles, causing the smaller's ear to change it's shade into a darker strawberry color.

"That's just stupid" Dongpyo mumbles, his hands now moving to cover his whole face, before Eunsang pulls both of the away, revealing a blushing mess of a teenage boy.

"Thank you for the drawing. I really like it" Eunsang says, after planting a peck of Dongpyo's exposed forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first Eunpyo au on ao3, I usually write yocat and seungyul, so you're welcome to check my other works out of you'd like.
> 
> I thought this was pretty cute:) I started writing in on Valentine's day, but I kind of neglected it half way, but it's finished now! I hope you all enjoyed it♡


End file.
